Rewriting and Reshaping Destiny
by Amandavortex
Summary: Being reborn as Uchiha Obito’s younger sister leaves you three options; 1. Let time flow naturally till your inevitable end, 2.Protect yourself and those you care for with your knowledge or 3. Change the entire course of history and leave everything to fate. Also, it would help if you had incredible power. Si OC.
1. chapter 1

Chapter One: Rebirth

I am one of the most unlucky people in the world. I mean, who dies at thirteen due to a lightening shock.

Before I died I was an avid reader and for some reason I was really interested in the life after death. Religions like Christianity and Islam believed in the existence of a supreme being who created and controls everything in the world. These religions believes that when you die you either end up in heaven - if you believed in God and do good deeds - or hell - if you do evil.

Religions like Hinduism believes in reincarnation. I found that really interesting because a person can get reincarnated into a different time and space.

When I died, I expected to either end up in heaven or hell or get reincarnated. And by some weird divine intervention or something I got reincarnated.

The first few months of being reincarnated was like hell because everything was so fuzzy and blurry; I heard people talk but I didn't know what they meant or even what language they talked in; I couldn't talk; I always poo and pee myself. It was after six months - I think it was - that I realized that something is definitely wrong somewhere.

I have all my memories intact. Everything. Every single thing. I still remember how I look like in my former life, my favorite color, my parents, my friends, all the places I used to visit. Everything.

This isn't supposed to happen. The heavens must hate me. Like really, really hate me. This is crazy. I am thirteen in the body of a baby. My life here would really suck.

Sometimes, I wonder why only an old woman and a young boy tend to me. Was my parents too busy with work, away on a trip but it couldn't be because I would have at least seen them even once. There are some young women who sometimes care for me but they were a lot and I couldn't be certain if my mother was among them. Are my parents dead? That could explain why I never see them. My new life would really suck, first I gets reincarnated with all my memories intact and now my parents might be dead.

My name is Reika. The little boy (who definitely is my brother) and the old woman (who must be my grandmother) always call me that.

Reika. Sounds nice. I must be reborn in Japan. I have always been interested in Japanese manga and anime so being Japanese could be a blessing. At least now I know where I am reborn but I still don't know the time. I really hope it's in the future because if I somehow end up being thrown back into the past, I could end up changing something and messing up with the future and being born close to my former timeline would really complicate things. For now I just will wait and see what happens.

Japan has really weird toys. Sure I had other normal toys like teddy bears and dolls but my brother buys me more of the ones shaped like stars which I chew on because I find it chewable but anytime my brother finds me chewing on any of the squishy stars, he takes it from me and tells me that it is not for chewing but for throwing. There are also the ones that has handles and a pointy tip but is also squishy and I chew on it too, and again my brother tells me its not for chewing but for throwing. My brother also buys me action figures of heroes (super heroes?) and says he wants to become like them and I should too but I don't think wearing weird costumes and beating up bad guys seems very flattering.

One day I stumbled into a mirror and saw my own reflection. I was really cute. I have short dark hair that framed a round face with dark doe like eyes and pale skin. In my former life, I wasn't very pretty and always admired those blonde girls with a slender figure. Even if I did not have blonde hair, I would still have a dark and mysterious beauty.

My big brother is finally going to attend school and grandma is very excited. She made delicious lunch for his first day at school and made sure his hair was combed neatly and his clothes weren't wrinkled. I and grandma walked him to school. He gave me kiss on the cheeks but grandma hugged him and kissed him all over the face. He turned red with embarrassment because all the kids were looking at him. On our way home, grandma decided to stop by the market to buy some groceries and I saw something really strange; stone heads carved on a mountain. When my brother came back home from school, he complained about a snobbish white haired kid in his class.

After that day at the market, I started noticing more and more strange things. How grandma always call my brother's school the Academy. How sometimes I think the neighbor's eyes turns red but might just be a trick of the light. How my elder brother had taken a liking to orange googles. How people in town always wear headbands which had a weird but a familiar symbol on it. A ramen stand that had 'Ichiraku's' on it. I came up with two possible conclusions to this strange phenomenon, one; all members of my town are fans of naruto and love cos playing a lot or two; I was reborn in the world of Naruto. Since none of my two possible conclusions seemed possible or even plausible, I went for none. I will keep living in blissful ignorance for now.

I was almost two when I finally accepted that I was really reborn in Naruto and worse I was an Uchiha and my sweet elder brother was actually Uchiha Obito. To say my life was messed up was an understatement.


	2. Chapter2

Chapter Two: Root

There was only one place in this world that she felt some semblance of peace in and that place was abandoned. Hardly anyone ever came here, and it was filled with different types of junks ranging from what once a printer to a dog collar and a tissue box. The items they threw here were really random. Occasionally, someone (a janitor or a maid) would drop by and add another item to the growing pile of junk but apart from that she was the only one who was ever here.

The 'junk' were actually quite usable, for instance the dog collar almost looked new and any dog (or pet) would be quite happy to receive it. Even the large glass cylinder could be recycled or used as a reservoir for when water was scarce. These items weren't unusable, but because humans were wasteful creatures, they were thrown away.

Sometimes, the items here reminded her of herself -no longer needed- but it was just a consolation for her pitiful existence because the items here were once really useful and could even be used again but her, she wasn't even supposed to exist.

Uchiha Obito never had a younger sister.

Tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock

Ah, the clock has started working again, that's good, it was too loud now to think about anything. All her thoughts only ever lead to one thing; suicide, which was why she was here anyway.

She listened to the clock tick for over thirty minutes before the bell rang. It was time for dinner. The clock followed by making a tune, it sounded like a nursery rhyme. She really liked it. She often wondered why they threw this clock away, it still worked quite well even if it was old. She really wanted to stay here longer but any longer she might not get to eat dinner. She begrudgingly left.

* * *

Today's dinner was rice, tomato soup, marinated seaweed, fish and a glass of warm milk. It was quite delicious. One good thing about this place was that they served delicious food. They had two chefs; one was a middle-aged woman and a really good cook, she must have been a home cook because her food had that homely feel to it and it reminded her of her own grandma's cooking. The second chef looked quite young, probably in his mid-twenties. His cooking was quite different form Kamata san's. His cooking tasted like those they serve at expensive restaurants. She heard his family were renowned chefs and owned several restaurants all over the world. He used to be a personal chef of the feudal lord and even managed a branch of his family restaurant somewhere in Kumo and somehow ended up here.

Kamata Asuka's had a warm feeling to it and reminded her of home while Goda Asahi's cooking made her feel like a princess or at least a rich aristocrat's daughter. Both were good, she didn't know which she liked better.

She sat down one of the benches near the rear of the dining hall and dug into her lunch. People hardly ever ate here because it was where Matsuda and his gang hung out. She was a loner and she liked it that way.

Speaking of which, the bullies were busy doing what they do best; bullying. Well, it wasn't her business, and this time around it wasn't her. Contrary to the popular belief, she wasn't a narcissist and she also didn't get a sick satisfaction from seeing blood, she also liked her face unmarred and unbruised thank you very much and she wasn't a big fan of pain either.

The bullies were gathered around two kids who were almost half their size. From where she was she couldn't see who they were but she was pretty sure they would have peed their pants by now. Poor kids, no one could blame, Matsuda and co were pretty scary, she was practically the only one who stood up against them. Not because she could fight them (her frequent visits to the infirmary was testament to that, heck she was still sore from her last encounter with them), and also definitely not because she was a martyr that would stand against injustice (she was pretty sure she was a bad person). The reason she stood up to them had more to do with her past life, she was bullied a lot and even if she couldn't remember all the details, she was pretty sure it was one of the reasons she died.

It was getting nastier by the minute and could hear crying even from this distance. It got her curious; she wanted to know who their victim was this time. In situations like these, curiosity is almost never a good thing and she knows she would definitely regret it.

She ate as much as she could as fast as she could. She made sure to finish the tomato soup; it was the best out of everything. She took her food tray, with the remaining food and moved to the front-left table. From her current position, she could see the bullying more clearly, and to her surprise they were bullying Kuki and to her right was Benjiro, standing there and shaking like the chicken that he was.

At that moment she was pissed. Kuki doesn't deserve this, the girl was too skittish, she never went out of her way to look for trouble. She was nice to everyone even to her, Uchiha Reika the resident bitch. Everyone here hated her, even the staff; they probably even hated her more than Matsuda Denji.

And now Matsuda was bullying her and stupid Benjiro was just standing there!

She knew she was going to regret it but she couldn't stop herself. She held her tray and advanced towards them slowly, careful not to be noticed. She stopped a few feet behind them and from her position she was able to listen to what they were saying.

"I'm sorry," Kuki was saying. Her voice was shaking and you didn't need to see her face to know that she was crying.

"Are we going to eat your sorry?" Matsuda snapped.

"Yeah, I'm really really hungry and I have no food all because of you." Fatso (Hoshi) said.

"Ya hear that? Hoshi is really really hungry and when he's hungry he can eat just about anything even little girls." Pretty face sneered at her. Kuki jumped in fear making him snicker.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I've heard enough! Your 'sorry, sorry, sorry' is getting annoying. It's time you paid for what you did," Matsuda dragged her by the hair as she screamed in pain.

"Please stop hurting her," finally stupid Benjiro said something.

"He won't stop and what exactly are you going to do about it huh?" Skinny challenged. Benjiro shut back up just as quickly as he opened his and Kuki was left alone to bear the full brunt of their wrath.

Well, she has been here for at least two minutes now and none of them has noticed her, which means one of two things, 1. She's that good at hiding or 2. They are that bad at sensing. This was the first time she's actually sneaked up on them like this. All the times she's faced off against them, they'd just outright attack her and she'd fight back and end up in the infirmary.

There were a few things she knew about them though. Matsuda Denji was the leader of the group of four and the son wealthy civilian, which was why the staff mostly turned a blind eye to their shenanigans. His father was also one of the major sponsors of this place.

Fatso (Hoshi) might be huge but he was the weakest link. He probably has a lot of strength but too little brain. He easily loses his balance and is quite stupid too.

Skinny may be very skinny but his grip was strong, he was the reason why she always got caught by them. He has really long limbs which made it hard to outmaneuver him. He was also super flexible and fast.

Last but not least was pretty face and as his name implied has a really pretty face and the bastard knew it! When she first met him she thought he was a girl. Out of all of them many people hated Matsuda the most but she hated pretty face the most. He was the brain behind their group and really manipulative. Most of what they did was instigated by him but he lets fatso do the intimidation, skinny do all the dirty work and put Matsuda in front as the leader while he stayed behind the scenes hardly saying anything. Bastard!

Pretty face was the only one who was still mysterious to her, heck she doesn't even know his name. All she knew about him was that he was smart, sly and wicked. He hardly ever gets in a physical and she knows it's not because he's weak. The only weakness of his she knows about is his face; he doesn't let anything mar his beautiful face. And she was going to use that weakness against him today.

She held her food tray as tightly as she could, with a battle cry she attacked. They played right into her hands because as soon as they heard noise they turned to investigate. Kuki and stupid Benjiro could have used that opportunity to run but Kuki was probably too scared and Benjiro was too stupid to do anything.

Before they could do anything she climbed a table and jumped. She angled her body towards pretty face and hit him right across the face with her food tray. He doubled over in pain clutching his face, blood seeped through the spaces between his hands; she broke his nose. The rest of them looked pissed.

As soon as she landed, she pushed fatso in skinny's direction and kicked Matsuda in the nuts. Skinny was able to evade fatso but fatso fell hitting his head at the edge of a table while Matsuda fell holding his family jewels in agony.

"Get her!" Pretty face commanded Skinny. He was using one hand to hold a bloodied tissue to his nose while the other was used to support himself against a wall.

With pretty face's command skinny attacked. He easily grabbed hold of both her hands despite her struggle and pinned her to the floor. As she continued to struggle, he used one hand to grab both her hands at her back, and the other to pin her head to the floor. He used his knees to completely immobilize her legs.

"Stop moving you brat!" He hissed at her.

"You are the brat!" She shot back, still continuing her struggle. From the corner of her eyes she could see Kuki and Benjirou huddled in a corner. She was going through all these for them, the least they could was to run. The idiots!

"Run!" She screamed at them, "Run, you morons!" Benjirou seemed to be pulled out of whatever stupid reverie he was in and attempted to do as she said and run but Kuki wouldn't budge. Okay, she thought Benjirou was the idiot but Kuki is starting to exhibit symptoms of idiocy if she wouldn't get the hell out of here!

"Shut up!" Skinny screamed at her.

"You shut up! You oversized he goat!" She screamed back at him.

"What did you just call me?!" He snarled. His grip on her tightened considerably, it was starting to hurt.

"A he goat is what I called you, and that's what you are! No you're a dog. A stupid little doggy who does as he's told! That's what you are! A stupid little do… ouch," before she could complete her sentence he hit on the head hard enough to give her an immediate headache.

"Shut up you brat! I'm not a dog. Take back what you said before I ….."

"Itsuki stop it," Pretty face said and skinny stopped immediately. Pretty face was currently sitting in one of the lunch tables massaging his temples. His had pieces of tissue in both nostrils and a huge bruise that covered more than his entire nose was already forming.

"See, he told you to stop and you did. He controls you and if you haven't realized that then you're the stupidest person alive." She sneered. She was trying to bait him, to make them turn against each other. If it worked it will be her ticket out of here.

"Why you…" skinny started.

"I said stop," Pretty face said with a sign. "She's baiting you and you're falling right into her trap. Don't prove her right and listen to her." He said. He turned to Matsuda first and seeing him still in pain, he turned to fatso. "Hoshi stop lying around on the hard floor," with a sadistic smile he continued. "Go lay on her I'm sure she'll be way softer."

Her eyes widened. Fatso weighed at least four times her weight and he was at least two times her age; Fatso's weight could crush her.

She felt the grip on her loosening but before she could have the mind to free herself completely, a weight that felt like a builder fell on her upper torso. It felt like her internally organs where being crushed and she found it hard to breathe.

"Now Itsuki," Pretty face said sadistically slow, his voice sounded like poison and downright malicious and she knew the next thing he was going to say was not going to be good. "I want you to kick her hard," he did as he was told. Before she found it hard to breathe with fatso's weight on her but skinny's kick completely knocked out her breath.

"Good," he said satisfied. "I want you to continue doing that until she bleeds and begs for mercy. Matsuda dono please join in when you're feeling better and I'll be here watching." She couldn't see his face but she knew the face he was making would be the perfect personification of the devil.

Skinny did as he was told and she felt pain her entire body even her head, where her headache was becoming more unbearable by the second. She hasn't felt this much pain in her entire life (both previous and present), even her death wasn't this painful and whose fault was it? Kuki's and Benjirou's for first getting themselves in a situation where they had to be rescued and also for not running when they had the chance. If they had had the sense to run since the beginning when she hit pretty face across the face, she could have escaped unscathed and things wouldn't have come this far. It was also Matsuda and his gang's (mostly pretty face) fault; they were the ones inflicting the pain. But it was mostly her fault for being a goody too shoes and helping out. She could have just ignored the whole thing and by now she could have been resting somewhere.

What was the point in trying to help out others anyway? Not everyone even appreciated it and hardly anyone would do the same. Kuki and Benjirou have probably already runaway while she was left here to bear this pain. This universe was filled with too many people who would put their lives down for their comrades, but kill enemies without the slightest hesitation or consideration. People who would sacrifice their humanity for the sake of their village but yet even a shred of doubt, or a minuscule mistake is enough for that same village to turn their backs on you and call you traitor and treat you like scum. People and villages sacrificing what they have no right to for what they consider 'The Greater Good', shoving it down people's throat, forcing others to accept their ideals and opinions. In her past life, watching Naruto she felt touched, what they did and how they behaved was both beautiful and showed incredible strength. When she was reborn here, she thought it was sick, terrible and wrong.

But right now at this very moment, with an incredible weight on her upper body, pain her entire body, she thought it was pitiful. Doing pointless things, for pointless reasons and getting pointless results; it was all pitiful. Since she realized she was in the Narutoverse apart from the all-consuming yearning for death, this was the realest emotion she ever felt; this genuine feeling of pity. But most of all pity for herself, stuck in this world, and going through this bodily damage for the sake of someone, and this might not be the last time, someday she might feel compelled to help someone else in this way and might even end up dying protecting someone else that is if they don't end up killing her here.

It's funny, how she always wished to die, even attempted suicide and now that she might actually get to die, she suddenly doesn't want to die anymore. She probably had never wanted to die now that she thought about it. She had attempted suicide with a kitchen knife that wasn't very sharp with Obito within sight. Wishing to die was probably easier than accepting her situation and her attempted suicide was just a result of her suicidal thoughts manifesting in her actions.

The pain was becoming more unbearable. She squeezed her eyes shut to prevent tears from falling; she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

Suddenly, the kicking stopped and the weight on her disappeared. Surprised, she crawled to a nearby wall, despite her pain she lifted herself up and sat down against the wall wondering what happened.

It seemed Kuki happened. They didn't run after all and Kuki had decided to rescue her. They could have run off to a staff and reported the issue but she wasn't being crushed under what felt like a boulder anymore so she wasn't complaining. Fatso was on the floor, Benjirou was whimpering in a corner and Kuki was fending off skinny with her food tray. With one swift motion, Benjirou knocked the tray out of her hands and slapped her hard enough she fell.

Matsuda has finally recovered and was standing. Fatso has gotten off the floor too. With the way things were going, it would end really badly for the three of them. She couldn't count on a staff member chancing upon them because the dinner had long since been over and it was too early for a midnight snack. They were doomed. At that moment, she felt her chakra flare.

Suddenly, everything was in slow motion. Power surged through her and the pain that was almost unbearable before felt like a distant throb now. This would what a revitalization pill feels like.

She lunged and with incredible skill she never knew she had she kicked Matsuda, this time in the stomach, he flew hitting the wall behind him and falling down. Pretty face stood up in surprise.

Skinny attacked her and for the first time she was able to evade his attacks. She didn't know why but he was slower than usual. He turned around aiming a punch at her but she easily dodged it. She focused chakra to her hands and lifted on of the chairs and threw it at him and at a speed that was faster than normal, flew straight at skinny's head. He dodged but it wasn't aimed at him, it hit its target and fatso staggered a little from the impact of the chair on his head and fell down unconscious.

She threw more chairs at skinny which he dodged. Pretty face decided to join in the fight. He threw a punch at her which she dodged, she swung a chair hoping to hit him but he dodged by jumping backwards. Turning around, she swung the chair at skinny who was aiming to attack her while she had her back turned, busy with pretty face. Releasing the chair, she grabbed hold of his hand and rotated her body as fast as she could, swinging him around. She let go of him mid-swing and he flew across the room, hitting a table.

Now it was just her and pretty face left.

"Uchiha huh," he said with a smirk. "Uchiha's are strong and smart, I never really considered you since you always got into fights you couldn't win but now you're finally one, in more ways than one."

She threw chairs at him which he dodged as he walked towards her. The ease with which he dodged her attacks terrified her. She moved backwards as she threw chairs at him hoping to keep as much space between them as possible. Soon enough her back hit the wall and she was out of chairs to throw. In a flash, he was right in front of her and with his hand around her neck, he lifted her up.

"You are stronger that I first thought but sadly not stronger than," he said.

"Let me go," she said struggling against his hold.

"Then make me," he said clearly mocking her.

"Don't underestimate me," she said. "I defeated all your friends. What makes you different from them?"

His grip on her neck tightened; her oxygen was almost cut off at this point. "It really annoys me that you're comparing me with them. The differences between us are very clear, they're stupid I'm smart, they're weak I'm strong," he hissed. Bringing his face closer to hers he continued with a sadistic smile, "Such beautiful eyes. This is the first time I've faced off against eyes like yours. I need to savor this moment."

His hold on her tightens more and more. Her vision starts to blur.

"Let….. me…..go…" she managed.

"Let her go!" Kuki yelled and threw the food tray at him.

Angry he turns to glare at her. Kuki jumps.

In the split second he turns away from her, his grip on her neck loosens enough for her to crash her head against his nose once again as he was turning back to face her. The impact made her head hurt like crazy and she felt blood run down her face but her goal was accomplished because pretty face released his grip on her completely. With him still disoriented she gave him a roundhouse kick, he flew backwards and hit a table. Immediately his back hit the table, she attacked him straddling his torso and punching him on the face.

He caught her hands and the tables turned. She was the one the ground and he was in top of her. He held her hands together with two hands above her head. Her legs were free so she hit him with her knee on his jaw, his grip on her hands loosened and without missing a beat she had him in a headlock. But not for long because he struggled out of her grip and pinned her to the ground again.

"Stop struggling, you're at a loss here. I'm much stronger than you. Just give up," He said and as much as she would hate to admit it he was right. She was fighting a losing battle here and they both knew it.

"Never!" She hissed. She was fighting a losing battle but there was absolutely no way she was going to lose.

She relaxed her body, stopping her chakra flow as much as possible and focusing her chakra at one point; her middle finger. And with that, she flicked his shoulder.

He screamed.

* * *

She didn't really register what happened but before she knew it she was inside her shared room and the door was being locked by Benjirou. Now nobody would be able to enter without the master key. It seemed Benjirou had dragged both her and Kuki and ran full speed back to the room.

She was breathing heavily and her vision was blurry. Her entire body ached, especially her head where her headache had come back with a vengeance. Kuki was hunched over breathing heavily. Benjirou was seated on the floor with one leg straight and the other pulled towards him, he had both his back and his head leaning against the wall.

Mashiro, their third roommate sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes; it seemed she had been trying to fall asleep. "Finally, you guys are back. You are starting to behave like Zuri; staying out late. Ya know, I read in a book that kids need to go to bed early or else we wouldn't grow," reducing voice to a whisper she continued. "Haven't you noticed Zuri is getting shorter? I talked to her about it once and she totally ignored me, I also got the feeling that she wasn't even listening to me." It was futile reducing her voice because there was no way Zuri was listening in their conversation and even if she was, she was probably not going to care. "And besides," she continued with a pout, "it's scary being all alone in a room at night."

No one was really paying much attention to her rant and she seemed to notice this so she sat up and examined them closely, "Ehhhh, what happened?! You guys look beat!" She jumped down from her bed and rushed over, first examining Kuki before looking over at the rest of them. Her eyes landed on Reika and she gave her a look that made her realize that she had probably surmised that everything was her fault. Bastards!

"What happened?" She asked again this time less obnoxious and more concerned (for Kuki and Benjirou, obviously).

Already, Kuki had begun crying, "Matsuda san and…and….they….they….th," her lips were quivering and hardly anything intelligible would be able to come out of her mouth. Mashiro hugged her tightly and shushed her, rubbing her hack and telling her everything was going to be okay. She turned to Benjirou for answers instead.

"Kuki accidentally bumped into Matsuda and spilled his food. He and his minions ganged up on her and I was unable to do anything," his hands clenched and he looked away in shame. At least he had the sense to feel ashamed. "And then Reika came and made everything much worse."

"What?!" She exclaimed in furry, ignoring her headache and body pain. She went to stand in front of him looking down at him menacingly. He flinched. Good! "Repeat what you just said."

He looked down refusing to make eye contact with her. "I said you made it worse. If you hadn't interfered then things wouldn't have escalated the way it had," he said and Reika felt her anger boiling over.

"Do you know what might have happened if I hadn't interfered, huh? You ungrateful little brat!"

"Don't call me a little brat, I'm older than you."

"Shut up!" She screamed at him and he did. He bit his lips and blinked back tears.

"Please stop fighting," Kuki's soft voice carried over the room. "Reika san was only trying to help."

"Since when does she help?" Benjirou said. "She doesn't care about any other person but herself."

"You don't get to judge me, you bastard! When Kuki was being bullied why didn't you do anything? Why did I, a person who doesn't care about anyone but herself butt in? Answer me, you hypocrite!" She hissed.

"Because I'm not like you, I don't just jump into situations impulsively," he said.

"That's a lie! You didn't help Kuki out because you didn't want to get hurt. You'd rather have her get picked on than yourself. You didn't help her out because you're selfish, a weakling and a coward."

"I didn't do anything because I care about her."

"What kind of stupid reverse psychology is that?"

"If you don't do anything or react in any way, they'll get bored of you and leave you alone. Now that you've butt in she'll become a target too, just like you. You shouldn't have done anything; you've put her in danger."

"That's nonsense! If you keep quiet their ego will just get bigger."

"At least she'll be safe."

"Is that what you call safe? Shivering in a corner in fear, taunted and mocked just like you!"

"That's safer for her. She's not stupid enough to go up against them like you do. She'll get hurt."

"You're underestimating her and you deserve a punch for calling me stupid!"

"I know her better than you do!"

"That doesn't give you the right to underestimate her!"

"I'm not underestimating her."

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"She's not strong like you!"

That gave her a pause.

"What?"

"Stop it! You're scaring Kuki and you're gonna wake up others," Mashiro said. How dare she butt in!

"She's not scared, she's just too emotional for her own good, I don't care about others, and you should just shut up!" She shot back at her.

Mashiro glared at her frustrated. "Well I care about others and you have no right to say that about Kuki!" Reika turned to face her and glared at her. Machiro stood up too coming face to face with her. "I'm not scared of you," she hissed.

"Well, you should be. Didn't you hear what he what he said; I'm strong. I'll beat you up if you don't shut up and sit down," she bit back hotly.

She backed down and turned to face Benjirou instead, "Can you take this somewhere else?"

"We can't, we're finishing this here!" Reika said.

She made a frustrated sound. Huffing, she took Kuki who was still crying to her bed. "Please keep it down," she said.

"We won't!"

She glared at her and pulled Kuki's blanket over both their heads.

Turning to face Benjirou once more, she gave him a questioning look and folded her arms on her chest. Benjirou looked down avoiding her eyes.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I have nothing more to say."

"You better spit it out because this isn't ending until you do."

He signed in resignation, "You are strong Reika and you know it! That's why you are able to pick a fight with people like Machida."

"I don't pick fight s with them! They attack me!"

"And you defend yourself," he said calmly.

"And I should not?!" She replied. "Is that how you guys view me?" She asked more calmly this time. "Do you guys fear me? Is that why you're so mean to me?" She said with her lips curled up in what could be a smirk except she didn't know how to feel about people fearing her. She didn't know whether to be amused, sad or angry.

"Most people would rather admit to hating something than fearing it," was what he said.

She wanted to ask him if he hated her and if he did was it because he feared her? She also wanted to ask why being moody and stubborn made her scary. In her books, Zuri was the scary one. She was as lifeless as a ghost. But her head suddenly started to swim and her eyes burned. The last thing she registered was Benjirou's face as he looked up at her with an expression that was a mix of surprise, fear and worry before everything went dark.

* * *

 _She didn't know how long she slept but when she came to she was lying on her bed. The room was divided into left and right with two bunk beds placed on top of each other. They were two windows and four lockers and reading tables placed at four corners in in the room, one for each person. She and Zuri were at the left corner and she took the bed closer to the floor._

 _It was already dawn as light peeked in from the curtains enough that they weren't in total darkness. Zuri was already in and asleep on her bed. Mashiro and Kuki were both sound asleep on Kuki's bed and Benjirou was still seated against the door. It seemed he hadn't slept a wink. She sat up and stared at him, he stared back and stood up wordlessly to sit up against Kuki's bed. He was still staring at her as she stood up and left the room._

 _Outside was a bit strange as test tubes lined the entire wall. The walls were also opaque as she could see various lab equipment she couldn't name in other rooms. From what she could see various experiments were being carried on and it seemed humans were being made from humans._

 _It sickened her._

 _She closed her eyes and ran. It felt like she had been running for ages before her legs carried her to the one place she was most familiar with; her dump. The door was already open when she arrived and she closed the door behind her when she entered. It was just as she last saw it except there was an alien with its back to her. For some reason, she didn't feel scared or anything at all; her mind was entirely blank. She walked across the room to stand in front of it, several items littered the floor but she was able to avoid them with startling ease. Facing the 'alien', he looked less like an alien from outer space (what did aliens from outer space look like anyway?) and more like a slightly deformed human._

 _He had four limbs like a normal human being; two arms and two legs. His skin was extremely pale and apart from his eyelashes which were white he had no visible hair. She would have thought him an albino but his eyes had a prominent black color that you wouldn't find in an albino. He was wearing a black cloak that covered him, making only his head and face and a portion of his neck visible._

 _They stood there staring at each other. The wind suddenly picked up, rattling the lone window in its hinges, ruffling her hair and his clothes. She opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't recognize her own voice; it sounded alien to her._

 _"Who are you?" She asked._

 _"I'm no one," he replied._

 _His reply puzzled her. If there's anyone who should think that about themselves in this world should be her, unless….._

 _"Are you human?" She asked again._

 _Moments passed and he didn't reply. She gave up on receiving an answer and instead focused on enjoying the calmness and peace of the moment. A few more peaceful moments passed before he finally spoke._

 _"I was created to be human but I'm an imperfect creation," he said solemnly._

 _"Then, are you a ghost?" She asked again._

 _The wind that blew next was like a song, it had a beautiful melody to it that was like spring. The sweet smell of flowers wafted through her nose, overwhelming her entire senses. Around her were flowers, of different colors, shapes and sizes but with one thing in common; beauty. It was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. She tasted rose water even if she has never tasted it before. The beauty of the moment was so captivating, perfect, serene and unreal._

 _It was an illusion._

 _Suddenly, they were no longer in the meadow but back at the storage room. She turned to face him, this time not taking her eyes off him, waiting for answers. The window jingled._

 _"Ghosts were once human," he said. Meaning, he was never human to begin with so he couldn't possibly be a ghost._

 _"Then what are you?" She asked irritated at his abstract answers._

 _"I'm an imperfect creation," he said simply._

 _The soothing calmness she felt before disappeared and was replaced by boiling anger. She clenched her fists at her sides._

 _"Damn you, bastard!" She screamed at him. Her scream was swallowed by the sound of thunder. Lightning crackled, waves crashed, thundered boomed and she realized they were no longer in the storage room._

 _She breathed slowly and tried to calm herself even by a fraction. Folding her arms on her chest, she asked, "What makes you an imperfect creation then?"_

 _"Anything created by humans is never perfect," he answered._

 _"That doesn't answer my question," she said._

 _"I think it does," he replied._

 _His reply angered her even more and if possible the storm outside raged even more. They were in a cave and a storm was raging outside. The had several holes where water leaked in forming large puddles and a straight stream of water that started from somewhere she couldn't see in the cave and continued outside. Speaking of puddles, she was currently on top of one and somehow she ended up floating on top and not sinking in; like a true shinobi. Realizing her situation, she sank in. She tried floating again but all her attempts were futile. Her bare feet were wet. She stepped out of the puddle._

 _She glared at him as hard as she could. "Am I scary?" She asked. She figured questioning him would give her an upper hand in this situation and also, she wanted to know if even a stranger would find her scary._

 _"No," he replied. "Rather I think you should be scared." Her eyes widened at his statement and the scenery changed once again. "At your lack of control over your own emotions." He finished._

 _They were standing on a branch of a tree. It surprised her a little how she was able to stand so firmly on the tree before she felt her chakra concentrated on her legs and lost her balance. He prevented her from falling to her death by catching her hands and pulling her upwards. His hands were cold. She sat up holding a higher branch for balance._

 _Two ninjas were fighting below them. One was a girl in her teen years and the other seemed to be an adult. Her attention was focused more on the girl; her features reminded her of her one. She had long black hair styled into two French braids. Her forehead protector was tied firmly on her head; she was a leaf ninja. She was fighting with a sword and her movements were fluid and almost perfect but not good enough because her opponent was overpowering her even without putting in much effort._

 _She was rooting for her but it was obvious she was going to lose._

 _"Will she die?" She asked._

 _"No," he answered._

 _"Will she win then?" She asked again._

 _"In this particular fight, no," he replied._

 _"She's beautiful," she said._

 _"She's you," he replied._

 _Shocked, she turned to face him but seeing the genuine smile on his lips she was unable to say anything. She continued watching the fight. The girl was fighting with her all, trying her hardest and losing miserably. It hurt to watch but she couldn't take her eyes off her. The man said something and wood erupted from his hands, interloping each other and twisting into a large knot of wood, shooting towards the girl. The girl jumped backwards dodging the attack. His jutsu shook the entire place, falling trees as it advance. It hit their tree and she screamed bracing herself for the fall._

 _The scenery changed again. This time she was on a rocky mountain and the only thing between her and a fifty feet drop was a shaky hand on a rocky surface. He was ahead of her and faring much better than her. She couldn't hold on anymore and she fell with a scream._

 _She gasped coughing up water. She remembered falling off a rocky mountain and how she ended up at a river bank she didn't know. She coughed up more water and when she opened her eyes she saw him leaning forward and lending her a hand. She slapped his hand away and pulled herself up to her feet by herself. She stood up facing him and she surprisingly didn't feel as angry as she thought she would._

 _They were back at the storage and her clothes were dry._

 _"You brought us back," she said more calmly than she thought she would._

 _He tilted his head slightly, "No you did."_

 _"How?" She asked confused._

 _Suddenly, he seemed less mysterious and more like an impressed child. His smile was so bright it was blinding; she almost didn't recognize him. "I don't know. It's your dream after all."_

 _His black cloak became white and he glowed brighter and brighter. She shielded her eyes against the bright light. She caught his last words before he disappeared into the light._

 _"See you soon, Uchiha Reika."_

* * *

As she opened her eyes darkness greeted her before her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the room. She wasn't in her shared room but she was lying on what felt like a bed. She sat up and looked around the room, she could hardly see but from what she could see she was in the infirmary. Great.

She was thirsty and hungry but she felt rested at least. She sat there for God knows how long before the door finally opened and a nurse came in.

"Oh you're awake," she said. "About time," She didn't recognize her voice; I wasn't Igarashi san.

"I'm hungry," Reika replied. "And thirsty."

"It's to be expected. I'll get you some rice pudding," she said and left closing the door behind her.

Once again Reika was left all alone and for the first time since she woke up she noticed the sweet smell of flowers. It reminded her of something or someone but she couldn't quite put her hands on it. She sat there contemplating this odd sense of familiarity before the door opened once again and the smell of something nauseating made her gag but nothing came out; her stomach was completely empty.

Whether the nurse noticed her discomfort or not she didn't know but she placed the food close to her and urged her to start eating.

"How long have I been sleeping?" She asked as she opened her mouth so the nurse could feed her. It didn't taste very bad so she swallowed.

"Three days," the nurse replied. Her stomach decided it didn't like the rice pudding very much and rejected it. She vomited the rice pudding on the floor.

"Oh dear," the nurse said. She tore up some tissue and wiped her mouth clean with it and used the remainder to clean the floor. She seemed to discard the tissue somewhere (probably a trash can). She brought a glass of water to her mouth and she drank gratefully. She winced as the water went down but thankfully her stomach didn't reject it.

"That's better," she said rubbing her back. "Your family came to visit every day since you fell unconscious," she continued and Reika honestly wished she'd just shut up. "Your brother brings flowers every morning without fail even if he's a chunin, what a sweetheart. Get well soon okay, your family is…."

"Why is it so dark?" She asked cutting short whatever she was going to say next.

"We figured too much light might irritate your eyes," she answered stiffly clearly miffed about being rudely interrupted.

"Open the curtains," she demanded.

"That's not a good idea," she replied.

"Please open the curtains," she requested this time.

"I'm sorry but I can't. We have to take it easy, we don't know what might happen if we aren't careful," she replied.

Displeased at her answer, Reika lay back down, "What happened? Why am I in this condition?" She remembered suddenly fainting but she before that she was energetic enough to get in an argument with two people. So what had happened to her?

"It seemed you got in a fight and in the process awakened your sharingan. So congratulations," she said.

What?! "Don't congratulate me; it's not a good thing."

"Why not? You're one if the youngest Uchiha to ever awaken their sharingan. That makes you special," she said and Reika felt like smashing her head against a wall.

"I don't want to be seen as special. I hate this," she felt a surged of emotions and before she knew it she was crying.

The nurse rushed to her sides and wrapped her arms around her. "It's okay, please stop crying."

"It's not okay," she said sobbing and struggled weakly against her hold. "I can't see, I'm hungry and I can't eat."

Her arms were still around her and now she was hugging her, "You don't have to worry. You just need some time for your eyes and stomach to adjust and soon everything will be okay. I'm here for you. Your family is here for you, your friends too. That day, your friends rushed you here, I could tell they were really worried about you. You are not alone," she said. She wanted to tell her that she was wrong. That she didn't have friends, that her family would soon stop caring about her (they probably have), that she knew it was duty that made her say those kind words to her and she didn't really care whatsoever about her. That she was utterly alone. Uchiha Reika was the kind of person nobody would (should) like. She was allergic to affections and pushed away the people who would have honestly cared. She wasn't even supposed to exist.

In the end it all came down to the falsehood of her existence.

She pushed the nurse away. When she was free from the hug, she wiped her tears and lay down facing away from her.

The nurse sighed at her indifferent attitude but still felt compelled to explain the situation to her. "It seemed activating your sharingan for the first time took a huge toll on your body. Using the sharingan alone drained a lot of your chakra and from what I heard the techniques you used required some input of chakra and by the time you were done the only thing holding you up was sheer willpower. Your chakra was almost completely drained and to be honest, you could have died."

Reika didn't say anything or move an inch. The nurse continued, "You injured all of your opponents and," she sighed as if it was difficult to articulate what she was going to say next. "One of them was severely injured and it seemed to be your doing. From what we know, you were only trying to help your friends and that is noble. We are also aware of the fact that they have attacked you countless times before but still, what you did was inexcusable. For that reason, and also the fact that your teachers and your peers weren't able to put in convincing words for you, we therefore deem you too unstable to remain were you are. As soon as you're well enough we will move you to section 2. Your guardian has already agreed to this and signed the necessary documents. Please do not be disheartened, this is the best solution for you right now. We will do our best to make sure you….are….,"

She couldn't take it anymore, she began to laugh. The nurse stopped talking, she couldn't see her face but she imagined a look of discomfort or maybe pity. She laughed so hard, she probably looked like a lunatic which was fitting, she's practically being carried to a psychiatric hospital anyway and her grandma had agreed and 'signed the necessary documents'. She knew it was a matter of time before they completely abandoned her but still it hurt and soon her hysterical laughter turned into hysterical wailing.

"Everything is going to be fine. Don't cry. We'll take good care of you. We all care about you. Danzo sama will do anything for the young of konoha. We are Root and all we care about is your well-being; the future of konoha."

Hearing that she paused, she stopped crying and turned to face the nurse. She knew she looked disgusting at that moment; tears and mucus were all over her face.

"Danzo sama? Root?"

"Yes we are the Root that Danzo sama created for the betterment of Konoha. Here, you'll be safe and we'll make sure you get better so you have nothing to worry about," she said with a smile so sweet and bright it was disgusting.

She lay down with her back on the bed without moving for several hours. She was too numb so even cry anymore.

Her life is seriously messed up.

* * *

Hey guys! I know I'm long due for an update here so I'm really sorry. A lot has happened over the years and I'm now a medical student in a foreign country so updates wouldn't be very often '-_- .

I'd like to say thanks to all those who followed, favorite and reviewed my story, they were a lot so I'm really touched. I never imagined this story would get so many so soon so thank you very much.

I hope you enjoy this chapter because it seriously took me a lot of time to complete. I had to rewrite this chapter over and over again because I wasn't happy with the outcomes. I had to go with this one because if I kept stalling I would never update.

Be sure to drop a review, I would love to hear your thoughts on this.

Till next time


End file.
